Seducing Anger To Hatred
by Synnerxx
Summary: You're the puppet and I am your master.


**Warnings: Dark themes, mentions of character death, no-con (non sexual) Master/slave relationship, general creepiness.**

**Pairing: Onesided, obsessed Bakura/Ryou**

**Spoilers: General ones for season five.**

**Prompt: Using someone or being used at angst_bingo**

* * *

><p>You are a puppet. These are your strings. See how I hold them tight? I won't let them go. Dance for me, dear puppet. Be graceful and elegant and pretty as you move across the stage. Don't pretend you don't want to. I know the truth. I am in control here, not you. You cannot hide anything from me, dear puppet. I work your strings and you do exactly as I command you. You want to cut the strings? That is not allowed. No, I will not let you do that. Too rash, you see. Don't fret, dear puppet. Just let me hold the strings and you smile and dance your way into oblivion.<p>

Don't look so sad, dear puppet. I'll give you everything you could possibly want. I'll grant your every wish and I'll even let you stay beside me for all eternity after the world falls at my feet. Wouldn't you like that, dear puppet? Sit at my feet and have everything you want. Dance for me and only me then. I'll always hold your strings. I don't know why you look so surprised.

You'll always belong to me. I'll never let you go and I'll never let anyone else have you. That's selfish you say? Perhaps, but you are precious to me and I don't share things that are precious to me. You ask why I won't let you go after I get what I want. Didn't I tell you? You are precious to me. Infinitely more valuable than jewels and gold. You are mine to do with as I please. A perfect little puppet that dances when I tug your strings. How delightful.

You think you can run? Go ahead. See how far you get in this world without me there to guide you. See how far you get without me there to hold your strings and direct you where to go. Don't look so broken, love. It's unbecoming on such a pretty little puppet. Come, stay with me and have everything you want. Freedom? That's what you want? I already told you, you can't handle freedom. You need me there to shield you from the world. You're too fragile for it. They'd take you, break you, and leave you in pieces. I will care for you, dear puppet. All you have to do is dance for me.

What if you clipped your own strings? I think not, dearest. I control you, remember that. You cannot do anything without my permission or approval, so cutting your own strings will be impossible if I tell you you cannot. Don't cry, love. You'll only give yourself a headache and then you won't want to dance for me later.

You're right. I did say that like you have a choice, but you don't. You are mine and will do as I say, no matter what. You can't refuse me either, love. I hold your strings, remember? Someone will save you? Your friends? How can they when I own the world? It's mine and they will either fall or serve me. They can't save you and if they tried, they would die. Why am I cruel? I'm not cruel, love. You're just too precious to me for me to let you go.

Stay with me and dance only for me, dear puppet. I'll own the world and you'll be my pretty little puppet, won't you? Yes, you will. The only other choice is death and death by my hand only. I'd draw it out, make you suffer for your selfishness. I'd make you bleed for your betrayal. I would make you pay in tears for your defiance. I'd regret losing such a talented puppet, but if I must, I will. Remember that, love. I'd hate to slit that pretty little throat of yours.

Don't look at me like that, dearest. You'll come to appreciate all that I'm doing for you. I'm keeping you safe from a world that would see you break and scatter the pieces in the wind. I'm keeping you sheltered from the storm. I'm protecting you, love. Why? Because you are mine and my possessions don't get hurt, do they? No, I think not. There would be a very high price to pay if they did, you know. Someone tried once. Did I kill him? Don't be silly. No, I didn't. I drove him insane and then I killed him slowly, drawing out his agony. He had to pay for daring to even think about touching what is mine.

Don't look so shocked. He got what he deserved. Nothing more and certainly nothing less. I don't take that sort of thing lightly, you know. Now you know though, what I will do to protect you, my sweet. All you have to do is dance for me and stay with me forever and you will have everything you want. Within reason, of course. I have to make sure you can handle your own desires. I don't want them to overwhelm you.

You are so very fragile, dear. You take on too much and tire out so easily. You try to fight against me and only end up breaking into pieces much like a ship dashing itself against a great cliff. You should know better by now, dearest. I cannot be brought down by someone as weak as you. After all, you dance around your pretty stage with me guiding your pretty strings, you're not a fighter.

Don't you see, pretty puppet? I will rule this world and it will be covered in shadows. You disagree? Your so called friends are going to stop me? The Pharaoh is going to stop me? Don't make me laugh, puppet. They'll join me or fall under the force of my shadows. Darkness will cloak the world and there's nothing anyone can do about it. No one who can stop me. Oh, sure, they can try and they will die for it. Do you want to watch as I make them beg for their lives before crushing them? No? I didn't think so. Behave or I will make you watch.

Don't look so sad, dear puppet. They chose the path of their own demise. They should have known that no one can defeat the shadows. You were smart to stay on my side, not that you really had a choice. You will be rewarded in the end for your loyalty. You will dance for me and be mine forever, pretty puppet. You will sit at my feet when I am on my throne and I will protect you from all those that would cause you harm. Everything you ever need will be gotten for you. Isn't that a nice picture, dear?

The time is coming closer, puppet. It's time for you to sleep for awhile and let me handle everything. When you wake up again, I'll have the world in my hands and you will dance for me in the shadows. You're so pretty in the shadows. Alas, it is time for you to sleep now, little puppet. Sleep. There you go.


End file.
